


Driven By The Winter

by Boundbyfate



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Altmer - Freeform, Childhood, College of Winterhold - Freeform, Daedra, Dark brotherhood (skyrim), Dragons, Dunmer - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Greybeards - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Torture, Khajiit - Freeform, Lemon, Lesbian Character, Loss of Parent(s), Multiple Pairings, NORDS - Freeform, Orcs, Past Torture, Racism, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, War, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boundbyfate/pseuds/Boundbyfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elina Ravenheart a true daughter of Skyrim and Dragonborn. Destined to save Tamriel from Alduin's claws while struggling in the Civil war and trying to figure out her love life. But secret's are lurking beneath the skin and Elina is desperately trying to keep them hidden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The calm before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> So my very first Skyrim fanfiction. Mean flames will not be read so don't bother, critics are however much appreciated. English is not my birth language by the way, so there may be a bit mistakes.

**_ Tirdas, 4th of Second Seed, 4E 201 _ **

The mead burned in her throat, leaving a faint heat behind as she swallowed. She could already feel the alcohol working like it should. Glassy blue eyes looked around the almost empty inn, there were only two other men here except for herself and the owner Eydis.

She swayed as she made her way to her rented room and practically collapsed onto the straw bed in a tangle of limps. She was exhausted after the long trip from Solitude; she had to flee after burning the Thalmor embassy. The party didn’t go as planned and she had to use the Thu’um to get out, sadly the wood elf Malborn died at the hands of a Thalmor agent. She did however find a few interesting files in the bitch Elenwen’s solar.

Elina couldn’t help the small unhuman growl that left her at the thought of the elves. The disaster at the embassy gave her thirst after blood. Altmer blood. It wasn’t the first time she thought about joining the stormcloaks just to get the chance to rid Skyrim of the damned elves.

Her thoughts drifted away as her eyes fell shut. Her need for sleep becoming too great and soon she was fast asleep. Her thoughts filled with fire, blood and a pair of glowing red reptile eyes.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Middas, 5th of Second Seed, 4E 201 _ **

Elina awoke with a choked scream and she looked around the room with wide eyes. She looked out the small window, the moon slowly disappearing behind the mountains. She guessed it was around very early morning, it would give her enough time to get her far away from the Thalmor.

She weakly crawled out of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Her body dripping with sweat from her nightmare and she pulled off the tunic, using the bowl of water to clean up. She couldn’t wait to be back in Breezehome and get a proper bath. She washed off the best she could before pulling on her nightingale armor, she struggled a little with getting the hood over her long braid.

She slipped her beloved ebony bow on her back along with the quiver filled with black arrows, the ebony sword from the Daedric prince Mephala hang from her waist. She slipped out of the sleeping inn, her trusty horse Nadia waiting for her outside.

Alina took the reins and led the horse back to the road before mounting her. She couldn’t wait to be back in Whiterun

 

* * *

 

 

**_ Fredas, 7th of Second Seed, 4E 201 _ **

The smell of food and different kind of alchemist ingredients hit Elina’s as she entered Breezehome and a smile crossed her lips. She could hear Lydia’s heavy footsteps upstairs and she closed the door softly, brushing back her black hood.

“Welcome back, my Thane.” Lydia smiled at her Thane, the woman who she was sworn to protect with her own life, should it be necessary. Lydia couldn’t help but silently admire Elina as she shoveled down the stew. Lydia had been with women before and she could almost say she preferred it over men. Something about the Dragonborn attracted her in a way she never experienced, not even with women.

The two women were completely different in every way. Lydia is a strong warrior with a simple almost boring brown look, where Elina is graceful archer who only uses swords if required with a bright shining look. It was no wonder why the small female nord attracted so much male attention, she was a beautiful woman.  Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes with a smile that could brighten up every room she entered and soft pink lips. She wasn’t very tall for a nord, but she had a rather curvy figure, soft thighs, a flat trained stomach and soft round breasts.

“I missed your cooking.” Elina’s voice broke her housecarl’s thoughts and she swallowed yet another spoonful stew.

“I’m glad to hear you like it, my Thane.” Lydia was as always annoyingly proper.

“Please Lydia, stop with the title.”

“Of course, Elina.”

The smaller woman gave a nod in approval and places the empty bowl aside. She gave Lydia a quick smile before trudging upstairs to her room with her bag and closed the door with a soundly click. It took a while before Elina got rid of the tight black armor and she stretched her sore limps.

She had sorely missed her bed through the journey but now wasn’t the time to sleep. After a long relaxing bath, Elina found herself dressed in a simple blue dress with a bodice, her hair combed through and braided.

“Is there anything you need from the market, Lydia?”

“No thank you, my Thane.”

Elina groaned as Lydia once again slipped into her formal role and left their small house in silence. She smiled as she watched the kids run after each other and stepped over to Anoriath’s meat stand.

“Ah, Elina it’s good to see you again. Want to try some horker meat?”

“It’s good to see you too Anoriath, do you got any rabbits?” Elina smiled at the wood elf, he was an archer just like herself.

“Certainly.” Anoriath placed two skinned rabbits on the bloody desk and took the septims.

Elina nodded in thanks and placed the rabbits in her basket, it was much easier to just buy some meat, than to go out hunting herself.  Her footsteps hardly made a sound as she made her way to Arcadia’s Cauldron; she was running low on imp stool, creep clusters and hawk feathers.

Sadly Arcadia didn’t have any creep clusters which meant Elina had to travel to Eastmarch to get some for her potion or wait till Arcadia’s stock gets refilled, which could take weeks. As she walked back down to Breezehome she was stopped by a courier, the poor guy seemed out of breath.

“Are you Elina Ravenheart?”

“Yes, that’s me.”

She gave a nod and smiled with sympathy as the man handed her an elegant looking letter. It was probably from some Jarl she helped that wanted to lick the legendary Dragonborn’s boots, a bit like Jarl Balgruuf.

She handed the man a few septims for his troubles and entered Breezehome. Lydia was sitting by the table, polishing her steel sword and looked up as Elina placed the basket on the table.

The seal of a bear kept the letter closed. The seal of Windhelm. It was time to choose a side in the war, the Stormcloaks or the Imperials. A groan escaped the small woman and her housecarl raised a brow in question.

“My Thane?” Blue eyes connected with Lydia’s brown ones and she could see the confusing in her Thane’s eyes.

“I have to choose Lydia. I can’t hide from the war like so many others.”

“I know, but what will you choose?”

Elina paused at the question. What would she choose? What _should_ she choose? The Nordic racists or the imperial chickens? She gave a sigh, ever since she became the Dragonborn there was no 'I' any longer, she had to think of what would be best for Skyrim.

“I don’t know Lydia. I will however go to Windhelm to hear Ulfric out, give him a chance to show he isn’t as much racist as people say he is.”

Lydia gave a nod at Elina’s response. The young woman was so young and had so many burdens to bear upon her small shoulders. Despite Elina was raised in Cyrodiil, she was able to take care of herself and had a knack for politics.

 


	2. The Bear and the golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait. I have been so stressed because of my exams and I broke up with my boyfriend. Anyways here is the next chapter.

**Morndas 10th of Second Seed, 4E 201**

Windhelm was as always cold and dull. The sky was grey and filled with clouds as Elina made her way to the Palace of the Kings. The ride had been rather hard on her poor horse Nadia so, she had left her by the stables so the horse could rest. Ice covered the stones and the Palace of Kings towered over the city, the city was beautiful despite the dark weather. Elina couldn’t help but frown at the conversation she picked up as she entered the city.

“You come here when you’re not wanted, you eat our food, you pollute our city with your stink, and you refuse to help the Stormcloaks.” An arrogant slurred voice rang through the city.

“But we haven’t taken a side because it’s not our fight.” This time it was a female dunmer that spoke up.

“Hey, maybe the reason those gray-skins don’t help in the war is because they’re Imperial spies!” A loud snort escaped Elina drawing the attention of the two nord men and the female dunmer.

Both the men were clearly drunk and the poor woman looked uncomfortable by their presence.

Elina couldn’t help the snarky response that escaped her. “That’s the stupidest thing I have heard in weeks. Now leave the poor woman alone or you can spend the rest of the night looking for your liver.” She met the man’s glare with one of her own and crossed her arms.

“Another gray-skin lover eh?” The man snorted and stepped up to Elina to glare her down.

“I’m warning you, back off and you won’t get hurt.” Her words were sharp and sent the man into a rage. He tried to hit her but she jumped back and fell down in a crouch. She used one of her legs to sweep the man off his feet, making him fall back and hit his head against the cold stone ground.

The other man hurriedly helped his bleeding friend up from the ground and shivered at Elina’s cold glare from beneath the black hood.

“I told you to back off.” The men scrabbled off and the Dunmer woman gave her a look of gratitude.

“Thank you, stranger. Windhelm is unworthy of one such as you.” Elina couldn’t help but frown at her words, it seemed like Ulfric actually were as much of a racist as people made him out to be.

Suvaris’ words echoed in her mind all the way to the palace, Dunmer’s living like swine’s in the ‘Gray quarter’ and the Argonians forced to live by the docks. Maybe she should join the Imperial’s instead.

The inside of the palace was nice and warm despite the harsh stone room. Blue Stormcloaks banners hang up the walls and a large table filled with various kinds of food stood in the middle of the room, a large stone throne towered from the back of the room.

“I’ll die before the elves dictate the fate of man. Are we not one in this?” A hoarse voice rang out from a room on left and Elina’s curiosity peeped.

“I fight for the men I’ve held in my arms, dying on foreign soil. I fight for the wives and children, who’s names I heard whispered in their last breath. I fight for we few who did come home only to find our country full of strangers wearing familiar faces. I fight for my people impoverished to pay depths of an empire too weak to rule them, yet brand them criminals for wanting to rule themselves! I fight so that all the fighting I’ve already done hasn’t been for nothing. I fight.. Because I must.” A loud deep voice rang out through the palace.

Her breath hitched at the passionate speech from the gorgeous man, his voice sending shivers down her spine. She recognized him as Jarl Ulfric, she sat beside him on the cart to Helgen. He was a fine piece of nord with the typical soft blonde hair and trimmed beard, his eyes however is what attracted Elina. They were a dark blue with a certain type of fire in them; they showed all the battles he had been in and all the suffering he lived through.

Elina stayed in the shadows as she continued to listen to the two older men talk back and forth. Half an hour passed before she stepped out into the dim light, her feet leading her over to the room where the Jarl disappeared into to. It was the oldest one that saw her first, the one with the bear on his head and he gave her a suspicious look.

“Who are you and what are you doing in here?” His voice was gruff and Elina gave a chilling smile as she held up the letter.

“My name is Elina Ravenheart.” She gave a faint bow towards the Jarl and pulled back her hood, severally blonde strands framed her face. “And I am the Dragonborn, here as requested.”

Jarl Ulfric looked at the petite woman with interest, she didn’t look like a warrior. This female blonde woman looked like she belonged in a court surrounded by suitors and handmaidens, not fighting dragons in the cold wilderness. He had to admit that she was a beauty, a fine nord woman with soft curves and blue eyes. But the Jarl of Windhelm knew better than letting a pretty face fool him and so did Galmar.

“Ah, so you’re the legendary Dragonborn that everyone is talking about.” The large nord Jarl offered her a pleasant smile before opening a bottle of strong mead. “I’m glad you decided to come.”

“I do have manners and I must admit that I was curious.” Ulfric nodded and let out a deep chuckle at the yawn that escaped the young woman. He gestured to one of the guards to bring in Jorleif and took a sip of his mead, the alcohol leaving a strong trail down his throat.

The servant gave a small bow as he entered the room, Galmar’s foul mood having always put him on edge. “What can I do for you, sir?”

“Show the Dragonborn to her room, she had a long journey and I’m sure she would like some rest.” Elina gave the Jarl a thankful smile; she was way too tired to talk about politics and dragons after the ride from Whiterun.

“Of course sir.” Jorleif gave a polite nod to his Jarl before turning his attention to the young exhausting looking woman. “This way my Lady.”

A small chuckle left the dragon in human form as she followed after the old steward and she lightly shook her head.” “Call me Elina, I’m not much for formalities.” She followed the man up the stone steps, through the many hallways until he stopped in front of a dark brown door. Jorleif politely opened the door for her and returned the action with a smile. The room was large with dark floor boards, a large bed stood in the middle with dark blue sheets and the only light in the room came from the fireplace by the two reading chairs.

“Thank you, Jorleif.”

“Of course, I will wake you in the morning in time of breakfast.”

The steward left without another word, the door clicking shut behind him. A relieved sigh left the small nord woman as she started to undo her tight black amour; she desperately needed a comfortable bed to sleep in. Her limps arched as she managed to undo her braid and crawl under the soft sheets, it felt like heaven.

Elina could hardly keep her eyes open as her head hit the pillow, she hope she could have one dreamless night where she didn’t have to take a sleeping potion to escape the nightmares that haunted her. It didn’t take long before she was out like a light.

This time her dreams weren’t filled with fire, red eyes and black scales. Instead they were filled with memories of a forbidden romance, secrets and a pair of unforgettable golden eyes


	3. Nightmares And Sweets

** Tirdas 11th of Second Seed 4E 201 **

Elina woke an hour before the sun rose up, an old habit from her days in the wild lands of Skyrim. Her neck felt stiff and she rubbed it with one of her slightly scarred hands, as she groggily opened her eyes. The dark stone walls covered with Stormcloaks banner greeted her sight. The blue sheets pooled in her lap as she sat up in the comfortable bed, a faint shiver running down her spine at the coldness of the room; the fire had went out in the middle of the night.

A long lithe finger drifted over the scar behind one of her pointed ears, **he** had given this to her. The long scar made by the blazing pain from a shock spell that went all the way down to her throat. Her back however were the worst, it looked like she was hit by lightning, which she had been in a way. Shock spells hurt; it had felt like her skin had been melted off her back, she remembered how **his** hands had crafted the scars. A single electric finger down her neck, and then a painful lightning bolt to her back, it had hurt.

She had screamed, begging for **his** forgiveness, for **his** love. But he didn’t stop; he left her crying and shaking on the floor in her own misery. She had honestly thought he loved her that he cherished the secret kisses between them, and the long nights spend on making love in his cold bed. What a fool she had been.

A knock on the door broke her out of her thoughts and Elina clenched the sheets to her bare chest just as Jorleif entered. She had apparently been lost in thought for an hour, the sun was rising.

“Oh, you’re awake. Good. I brought you some suitable clothes for breakfast with the Jarl.” The steward placed a light blue bundle on the table by the fireplace before leaving; obviously he was flustered from her lack of clothes.

The young woman tiredly crawled out of the large bed and made her way over to the small washing bowl, she splashed some water in her face, hoping it would wake her. Her blue gaze found herself in the mirror and a tired tanned face came into view. The nights with no sleep where taking its toll on her body, her sapphire eyes looked tired almost weak, her skin still had its tan but the dark circles where starting to become noticeable and her long blonde hair hang in limp waves down her back.

Elina latched up the light blue dress with a corset like top, it wasn’t uncomfortable tight and the soft skirt shifted around her legs as she slipped on the black shoes. It was simple, but she liked it. She brushed her hair before pulling it into her usual braid that covered her ears and made her way to the door. Her footsteps made no noise as she walked down the many halls, entering the war room.

Ulfric had spent almost the entire night thinking about this Dragonborn. She was no doubt a strong woman with a just as strong will, but everyone have a weakness. There was something in her gaze that looked broken; he could use that to his advances no doubt. He suspected it wouldn’t take much time to win her over to his side and make her help him crush the Thalmor along with the imperial dogs.

He could ensnare her in two ways, the political one or the intimate one. He could tell her about his days captured by the Thalmor, about his torture and capture her pity. Teach her about the imperials mistakes, about their greediness and the Altmer’s lust for power. Or he could imprisonment her heart; make her fall for him as he caught her with his words and his touch.

The drained Jarl looked up as the door opened, revealing a very tired but nonetheless attractive Elina. It was then he decided that the intimate way would benefit him in more ways than one; she would no doubt be an ally in the war and would make a fitting queen with her status as Dragonborn. Ulfric straightened up from where he previously were bending over the table and offered the young woman a pleasant smile.

“Good morning, Dragonborn. Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did, it’s rare I get to sleep in such a comfortable bed, so I treasure it.”  Elina returned the Jarl’s smile with one of her own tired ones and nodded. She wasn’t lying about that, the bed had felt like heaven after many days on a horseback.

Ulfric nodded satisfied and started to walk to the dining area, Elina trailing behind him. “I’m glad it was to your liking.”

The large table had only been filled at one end; clearly they were having a private dinner with no other ears. Elina’s stomach nearly growled as she looked at all the delicious food on the table, fruits, meat and even sweetrolls and pies were placed on the table. It had been a while since she last ate anything sweet. 

They were alone in the room except for the two guards by the large door but they weren’t within hearing range. The large room was light by several candles, giving it a dark yet calm atmosphere.

 The young female trailed after the Jarl as he made his way to the table and she got down on the opposite of him, something about him was giving Elina a bad vibe

Ulfric couldn’t help but glance once in a while at the young female while she was eating, she certainly was a charming little thing and his curiosity grew.

“So tell me about yourself, Dragonborn.”

The Jarl’s question caught Elina off caught completely and she slowly swallowed the slice of apple she had been munching on. “There isn’t much to tell. I’m born and raised in Cyrodill.”

He arched a brow. “Cyrodill? What brings you to Skyrim then?

“Personal business.” She said quickly, dropping the uncomfortable subject.

The blonde haired female turned her attention back to her food, anything to escape the curious blue eyes watching her. She wasn’t here to make friends, this was strictly professional, and it would seem Ulfric needed a small reminder about that.

He couldn’t help the small smirk that appeared on his lips, the Dragonborn seemed like a very stubborn woman and he found it amusing; she would be entertaining to watch mingle with his court. He took a big sip from his mead, the alcohol trailed down his throat; leaving a pleasant heat.

Elena’s attention was once again ripped from her delicious food by a loud demanding cough, her mouth stuffed with half a sweetroll; a few crumbs covering the edge of her lips and she looked at the Jarl expectantly, a brow arched in curiosity.

“There will be a ball later tonight, with my court and a few of the other Jarl’s. I wish for you to accompany me.” Ulfric answered the female’s unspoken interest and a small chuckle escaped his lips at the blank look he got in return.

Elina stared blankly at the man across from her as she progressed his words in her mind; while she did miss her family in Cyrodill, she certainly didn’t miss the fancy balls with the stuck up female and arrogant males, she only ever did it for her mother’s sake.

She swallowed the sweetroll with a sip of her milk before answering. “A ball? Was that the reason you wanted me to come?”

“Not entirely, there are some things I want to discuss with you privately. The ball is just for fun.”

 A snort left the young woman’s throat and she narrowed her eyes, deciding to play along for now. ‘ _What in the world is he planning.. Sneaky bastard.’_

Breakfast continued rather smoothly after that, the young Dragonborn pushed the thought of the ball out of her mind and turned her focus back to the many dishes and sweets on the table; rather sick of the taste of inn soup, rabbit and stew.

Ulfric allowed his eyes to slide over the woman as she sat hunched over the table, giving him a rather generous view of her cleavage and a silent chuckle escaped him at the sight of a few crumbs sticking to her cheek; it would seem like she had a sweet tooth.

He had already preparations for the ball, his tailor having made a dress to suit the Dragonborn’s status, not to mention she would wear the same colours as him; it was after all only fitting. He couldn’t wait for tonight.  


End file.
